elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
One-Handed (Skyrim)
"The art of combat using one-handed weapons such as daggers, swords, maces, and war axes. Those trained in this skill deliver deadlier blows." One-Handed is a skill in Skyrim. One-Handed directly affects the damage you deal with one-handed weapons. The perks obtained in this skill tree only affect one-handed weapons. One-Handed also gives you the opportunity to increase your damage output when wielding two one-handed weapons. While this potentially doubles damage output, it also removes the ability to block any attacks. Despite not adding towards the One-Handed skill, unarmed attacks do benefit from some One-Handed perks, including the Dual Wielding perks. One-Handed Weapons The following are the weapons that benefit from this skill: *Dagger - Iron, Steel, Dwarvish, Orcish, Elven, Glass, Ebony, Daedric. *Sword - Iron, Ancient Nordic, Steel, Imperial, Blades , Silver, Dwarven, Orcish, Falmer, Elven, Glass, Ebony, Daedric, Bound Sword. *War Axe - Iron, Ancient Nordic, Steel, Dwarven, Orcish, Falmer, Elven, Glass, Ebony, Daedric. *Mace - Iron, Steel, Dwarven, Orcish, Elven, Glass, Ebony, Daedric. One-Handed Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Training *Amren (Adept): Whiterun *Athis of The Companions (Expert): Jorrvaskr, or the training area behind it, in Whiterun *Chief Burguk (Master): Dushnikh Yal in The Reach Books and Quests The following books also increase your skill: *2920, Morning Star, v1 *Fire and Darkness *Mace Etiquette *Night Falls on Sentinel *The Importance of Where *The Refugees by Geros Albreigh] The following Miscellaneous Quest increases the One-handed Skill: *Retreive Amren's family sword for Amren in Whiterun (note:completing this also increases Block skill) *Retreive Hjalti's sword for The Ghost of Old Hroldan at Old Hroldan Inn (note: also increases block skill) Notes and Tips *When you come across the bear while escaping Helgen at the beginning of the game your companion (Hadvar or Ralof) will not progress forward so an easy way to rank your one handed skill is to continously attack him. He will never die in this way. Doing this while crouched behind him will also continously rank your sneak skill as well. (This does not work on the PC version. He takes damage and dies as normal. You can still use it to level up your skills, but you will have to wait for his health to regenerate when it is low. Does NOT die when not out of cave. Confimed.) *Gaining progress towards the next skill up is determined by the amount of hits landed on the target and not the amount of damage. Finding enemies with lots of health like Giants or Mammoths, fighting many enemies (many Civil War quests are good examples of this) or simply increasing the difficulty that you play at will give you much more progress to the next skill up per enemy. *Shadowmere, the horse you receive during the Dark Brotherhood quests is also a good way to level up your one handed skill due to the horse's large health pool. And unlike normal companions he will never retaliate or leave you. once he does get down to low health you can heal him with healing hands which conveniently is a great way to boost your restoration skill as well. Gallery One-Handed.png| Sword_and_Shield_combat.jpg| The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Skills See: Skill (Skyrim) References Category:Skyrim: Skill trainers Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Perks